coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 298 (21st October 1963)
Plot Annie takes Jack to task when he thinks she's annoyed that Jerry is on their phone for too long, saying he's a scrooge. Jerry gets harassed with the wedding arrangements that Myra has delegated to him. He expects at least six of his Weatherfield Harriers friends at the bachelor party. Martha complains at the extra work it's giving her cleaning the room in preparation. Minnie is told she'll be sharing a taxi to the church with Ena. She's glad their trouble is now supposedly over. Concepta and Val go shopping in town for wedding clothes. Lucille sulks that she's not allowed to choose her own clothes for the event. Harry is annoyed that his dinner hasn't been made in all the excitement and grows irritated at the wedding chatter in the house. He ends up with just cheese sandwiches to eat. Jerry confides in Harry that he wishes it was all over. Albert is annoyed that the number of children invited to the party has been cut by twenty as the Friday Street Mission is smaller. Florrie is still given the food order. Minnie tries to stand up for Ena but is interrupted by the lady herself who bursts into the shop and lays into her for interfering with Vera. Minnie breaks down. The party gets in full swing, giving Annie a headache. Dennis winds her up that he's booked strippers. A bunch of the Harriers' lads arrive. Swindley warns Ena that she's running out of friends but she puts on a show of not being concerned. All the men, Jerry especially, get paralytic as the party gets too rowdy for Walter to do a turn. Len feeds Jerry a mixture of shorts to drink, claiming it's fruit juice. Elsie stops Myra joining the bachelors. Lucille hates the wedding hat that Concepta has bought her and refuses to wear it. Time is called on the party leaving Jack and Annie to clear up. The menfolk noisily stagger to their houses and realise they don't know where Jerry is. Annie finds him in a drunken stupor in the Select. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Myra Dickinson - Susan Jameson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe Guest cast *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and Select *7 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry Notes *This episode carried neither cast nor production credits. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Preparations for the bride-to-be, and the bachelor night for Jerry *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,015,000 homes (1st place). Category:1963 episodes